ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
MassTass 10 Season 2 episode 4: A Small and Big problem.
HighBreed ran faster and faster. MassTass 10 and Rook followed. Highbreed threw an explosive plant seed at them both. MassTass jumped and pressed the Omnitrix Mass: "RAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!" Highbreed: "Leave me alone Omnitrix wielder. I need these seeds!" Rath: "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING HIGHBREED, RATH...DOES...NOT............CAR!!!!!!! Highbreed turned and stared in shock as a car drove straight for him. Rook shot his grappling hook onto the car and was pulled to it. Then he climbed in, much to the drivers shock and pulled him out of the car, just before it slammed into Highbreed. Rath leaped over the wreckage. Highbreed: "Ughhhh." The duo attached Highbreed to a construction site building so he coouldn't escape if he came to too early, called the plumbers and left. Rook: "That was not easy." Mass: "(yawning) Man...i'm beat. I gotta go Rook. Rook: "Goodbye Mass Dude." It was late at night and Mass was sleepy. The next day Mass arrived at the plumber's underground headquaters. He started walking towards where Rook was seated when a small, spiky, blue animal ran towards MassTass and jumped into his arm's. Mass: "YEOWWWW!!!" Rook came running and grabbed the little creature off from Mass's arms. Mass: "What the heck was that!!!?" Mass yelled, rubbing his arm. Rook: I found it after the battle with Highbreed. He may have been carrying it. It is called a Texterous. A sharp.. Mass: "I know that it's sharp! Just, why do we have it?" Rook: "Well, I have only just discovered it. I do not know what to do with it now." Suddenly Max Tass walked up to Mass. Max: "Hey Mass. Guess what? I got a mission for you. A new weapon has been created by our specialist team. They need to test it out of a living specimen, and I picked you. Mass: "Great. Just what I wanted. To be shot at by a new weapon that may kill me! (Presses Omnitrix). Chromastone appeared and walked towards the testing facility. The next day when MassTass awoke from sleeping at home he rubbed his arm. It had a bruise on it after the weapon actually exploded. It happened to injure no-one except Mass. Suddenly he heard a beeping from inside his desk draw. He ran to it, pulled out a plumber's badge and activated it. Max: "Come quick Mass!! The creature.....BZZZZZTT.... destroyed......BZZZZZTTT. Then the hologram ended. Mass ran from his room and to his car. Then he drove to the plumber base. It was a wreck. Everything was destroyed. Plumber's where sprawled everywhere, some motionless. Max ran up to him. Max: "Glad you came son. That blue creature of yours has ruined everything." Mass: "But... it's so small.....? And anyway, it's not mine!!! It's Roo..." Max: "I know, but what Rook didn't tell us if that it was kept in an enclosed area for an amount of time it would grow to a large size to defend itself." Mass: "Wait... where is Rook?" Rook: "UGHHH." Mass turned and saw rook trapped underneath a metal beam. Max and Mass lifted it off him. Mass: "ROOK!! Are you okay??" Rook: "Fine Mass dude. Just have a bit of a sore back." Rook tried to stand, but he immediately fell to the ground. Mass: Grandpa, you'll have to take care of things here." Mass ran off. Max: "Where are you going?" Mass: "To end this case (presses omnitrix). Wildmutt followed a trail of destruction out of the Plumber's headquaters to the streets. He began sniffing the air and following the scent of the "big, blue wolf". Then... he saw it. A large, blue and incredibly spiky texterous, but then suddenly the little baby one ran from behind a building and started yipping and running towards MassTass. So that meant the big one wasn't the baby. It must have been the mother looking for her son. MassTass turned human and ran up to it. Mass: "Hey you!!!" The big creature looked down at him. Mass: "You need to calm down!!! You're destroying everything!!!" He felt stupid talking to a wild animal, but he felt that he had no choice. The creature roared at Mass. Mass: "If you're looking for your baby (points to it), there it is!!" But the baby wasn't there. The creature roared and swung at Mass and he dove out of the way. The roaring was really loud. Then the texterous did the unexpected. It lowered itself .....and ATE MassTass! Mass screamed as the creature began to chew. Mass: (MUFFLED) (presses Omnitrix). Then amazingly the creatures mouth started to open. Mass held it open. He had transformed into Benwolf! Benwold: "Benwolf?? ALRIGHT!!" Suddenly, Benwolf spotted the baby texterous... trying to eat a fire hydrent. Benwolf howled and the creature roared. Benwolf jumped out to the road and grabbed the baby Texterous. It smiled. Benwolf charged at the mother texterous. It tried to squish him, but Benwolf was fast and spiraled out of the way. Then he leaped onto the creatures arm and climbed up to its back. Then it climbed to its face, right between its nose. Benwolf: "I have your baby. I you want it, take IT!!" The creature was mad that Mass had the baby. It swatted him of its face. Benwolf landed on the ground with the baby still in his grasp. He held the little one up. But how could mother even take the baby with stubby hands and no fingers? Then Benwolf spotted a pouch underneath its belly. That must be where the baby stayed. He ran for it. The creature tried to eat him, but it missed. Benwolf skidded underneath the mouth of the creature and dunked the baby into the pouch. The mother looked at its belly. The baby smiled. Benwolf stared. The baby smiled back. Then the mother turned to Benwolf and kicked him into a building. The omnitrix timed out while the creature with the baby it its pouch, walked away from the city. Mass: "I hope that kick was a sign of thanks!" As the Plumber base was being rebuilt, Max ran up to Mass. Max: "Good job son. That creature has stopped demolishing everything, but now we have to tranquilize it and send it to a suitable environment. Mass: "I'll let you guy's take care of that. How's Rook?" Max: "He's recovering, and I think you might need a bit of a rest yourself. You've earned it." Mass: "Are you sure you dont need any help with the construction. I could transform into Humungousaur and..." Max: Dont worry Mass. We have it all under control." And he would have... if every locked up criminal hadn't escaped Majour Events HighBreed was arrested, but later escaped his cell (off-screen) The baby texterous was reunited with its mother. Grandpa Max made his debut for Season 2. All the criminals and villains MassTass 10 has faced, that had been locked up, have escaped. Characters MassTass 10 Rook Blonco Grandpa Max HighBreed Baby Texterous Mother Texterous Aliens Used Rath (first re-appearance) Chromastone (Cameo) (first re-appearance) Wildmutt Benwolf (Blitzwolfer) (first re-appearance) Category:Episodes